Multiverse Installment 19 (5771, 5961, 6101, 6107, 6124)
Earth-5771 A Banished mission reality. As soon as the Fantastic 4 come into existence, Doom kills them, later killing Doc Strange to become Sorcerer Supreme. He manages to take down Spider-Man and the Avengers, and alters reality so that most superhumans are his slaves. However, twelve are able to break free. The Banished must free the others, and discover a traitor in their midst. Residents *Avengers **Invisible Woman w/ Mjolnir **Ronin (Matt Murdock) **Northstar **Hulk **Isaiah Bradley (Cap) **Sunspot (woman) *Refugees **Punisher **Marvel Woman (Jean) **Scarlet Spider **Ghost Rider **Iron Fist **Drax (w/ mohawk) *Doctor Doom *Doom's army **Steven Rogers **War Machine **Hawkeye **Wolverine **Deadpool **Phoenix (Emma Frost) **Mr. Fantastic **Human Torch **Beast **Power Man **Thor **Ms. Marvel **Wasp **Punisher **Bullseye **Doctor Strange **Loki **Hulk **Thing **Doctor Octopus **Winter Soldier **Vulture **Shadowcat **Iceman **Cyclops **Nightcrawler **Dazzler **Colossus **Kraven **Electro **Abomination **Magneto **Kraven **Ultron **Green Goblin **Taskmaster **Klaw **Venom **Carnage **MODOK Earth-5961 Home to Captain America (Pietro Maximoff). He started out with the Brotherhood, switched to X-Men, co-led a team, then joined the Avengers. Cap was killed, so he took the mantle. He's now much more humble and the world's greatest hero. Residents *Cap (Maximoff) *Gambit *Polaris *Iceman *Danger *Beast *Cyclops *Angel *Jean Grey *Scarlet Witch *Cap (Rogers) *Hawkeye *Wasp *Whirlwind *Photon *Falcon *Professor X *Magneto *Mastermind *Toad Earth-6101 Ultimate X *Doc Samson is an Ultimate. *Hawkeye is Cap's half-brother. *Angel is a savior of suicidals, giving him a mixed reputation. *Blizzard (Gill), Porcupine, Black Ant, Whirlwind, and Voice of Doom are agents of J Hammer. *Strange is an Avenger. *The Tesseract is the universe that Galactus was spawned from condensed into a cube. It's also where the Surfer is from. He guards it vigilantly. *Havok starts out in the Brotherhood after losing his brother. He meets him when he fights the X-Men but has a change of heart. He's controlled by Scarlet Witch. When Polaris and Scott die in Ultimatum, Havok joins the Avengers. He's from future Bishop's X-Men later on. *Mindworm from 166 is the hero known as 8-Ball briefly, but is killed in Ultimatum. Earth-6107 Home to Doctor Doom (Reed Richards) of the Multiversal Illuminati. Reed is insane, so he killed Doom, taking his armor and tech for himself, and leading the Frightful Four. All X-Men are black, as they are the misfits. Residents *Doom (Doom) *Frightful Four **Doom (Reed) **Malice **Johnny Storm (Thing) **Venom (Harold Osborn) **Magneto *Avengers **Human Torch (Grimm) **Iron Man **Thor **Ms. Marvel **Mimic **Ant-Man *X-Men **Professor X **Beast **Cecilia Reyes **Spider-Man (Morales) **Cyclops **Mystique **Punisher (Bishop) Earth-6124 Home to the Fab 4. Reed Richards did some gamma research, Susan Storm was a secretary for Norman Osborn, Johnny Storm was a mechanic in the employ of Tony Stark, and Ben Grimm was a soldier alongside James Howlett. Residents *Bruce Banner *Hulk (Reed Richards) *Norman Osborn *Peter Parker (Daredevil) *Spider-Woman (Susan Storm) *Tony Stark *Iron Man (Johnny Storm) *James Howlett *Wolverine (Ben Grimm) *Deadpool (Wade Wilson) (Wolverine's antithesis) *Doctor Doom (Norman Osborn) *Abomination (Bentley Wittman) (Hulk's antithesis) *Mysterio (Franklin Richards) (Spider-Woman's antithesis) Category:Uncanny X-Factor